hi5_fan_fiction_media_library_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Celebrate!
Segments Celebrate.png|Samba, Samba, Going to Have a Party, Happy Birthday Dance, Chatterbox's Birthday Party Hand in Hand.png|Get Ready, Funny Clowns One Step Forward.png|Juggling, Round Like a Wheel, My Super Cape, Decorating the Christmas Tree Give It a Go.png|Bongo Beat, Conga Line, Captain Wonder Saves the Day Inside My Heart.png|Super Nathan, Fizzy Credits *Cast: Kathleen de Leon, Tim Harding, Charli Robinson, Nathan Foley, Kellie Hoggart *Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans *Composer: Chris Harriott *Lyricists: Lisa Hoppe, Chris Phillips, Leone Carey *Choreographer: Catherine Thiele *Written by Liz Arvidson, Lisa Hoppe, Chris Phillips, Emma-Jane Dann, Leone Carey, Anne Kenyon, Angela Webber *Early Childhood Advisor: Helen Martin *Script Editors: Susan Oliver, Catherine Martin, Stephen Measday *Script Coordinator: Katherine Phipps *Set Designer and Art Director: Graeme Haddon *Standby Props: Gavin Sainsbury, Emily Oades *Art Department: Paul Fraser, Joanna Greenwood, Luke Ede *Costume/Props Designer: Joanne Rapa *Set Construction: George Aviet Constructions *Puppeteers: Tim Harding, Charli Robinson *Technical Director: Rob Surdich *Senior Lighting Director: Rob Cotterill *Lighting Director: Dale Martin *Lighting Assistants: Gavin Wright, Mark Ulbricht *Vision Switchers: Magnus Vikingur, Casey Wrigley *Videotape Operator: Richard Harmer *Cameras: David Sliwinski, Melissa French, Andrew Johnson, Joe Previtera, Phil Bolger, Gordon Dein *Location Cameras: Tim Mason, Mark Chapman *Sound: Conrad Hendricks, Ryan Coughlan, Matt Simpson, Anthony Kaub *Stylist: Nadia Benussi *Segment Stylist: Larina Bennett *Costume Maker: Nathalie Ryner *Hair and Makeup: Lisa Soames, Kristy Snape, Marion Phillips, Pip Lund *Post Production Facilities: Tracks Television *Editor: Alan Green *Assistant Editor: Vanessa Milton *Final Mix: John Wyatt *Tech Checks and Dubbing: TVD Broadcast *Titles and Animation: RGB Digital Animations *Musical Instruments Supplied by Dickson's Yamaha Complex *Publicity: Brendon Moo, Sarah Armstrong *Unit Nurses: Kerry Smith, Catherine Willis *2nd Assistant Director: Peter Griffiths *Producer's Assistant: Jill Stewart *Production Assistant: Myles Carney *Production Accountants: Moneypenny, Janette Gould, Germaine Frances *Continuity: Helena Stone *Associate Director: Ian Cicciari *Line Producer: Marcel Zammit *Video Producer: Ailsa Smeaton *Directors: Ian Munro, David Summons, Magnus Vikingur *Executive in Charge of Production: Hugh Marks *Executive Producer: Kris Noble *Producer: Helena Harris *Produced by Kids Like Us and Nine Films and Television for the Nine Network *Hi-5 Productions ©2002 Kids Like Us Pty Ltd Nine Films and Television Pty Ltd, Sydney, Australia Episodes *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZKrAAXOYZ4 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYu-W5jwlis *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFCbHe9HK68 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8L5EFww3bg *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRVWzULmNRM *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be-yPyqyZEQ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ainWdok_l8E *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D46Vg-ZaPXA *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tq4ho20H_1g *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-l0RSJqxDo Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Helena Harris Category:Posie Graeme-Evans Category:Chris Harriott Category:Celebrate Category:Lisa Hoppe Category:Hand in Hand Category:Leone Carey Category:Inside My Heart Category:Chris Phillips Category:Catherine Thiele Category:Liz Arvidson Category:Emma-Jane Dann Category:Anne Kenyon Category:Angela Webber Category:Helen Martin Category:Susan Oliver Category:Catherine Martin Category:Stephen Measday Category:Katherine Phipps Category:Graeme Haddon Category:Gavin Sainsbury Category:Emily Oades Category:Paul Fraser Category:Joanna Greenwood Category:Luke Ede Category:Joanne Rapa Category:George Aviet Staging Category:Rob Surdich Category:Rob Cotterill Category:Dale Martin Category:Gavin Wright Category:Mark Albright Category:Magnus Vikingur Category:Casey Wrigley Category:Richard Harmer Category:David Sliwinski Category:Melissa French Category:Andrew Johnson Category:Joe Previtera Category:Phil Bolger Category:Gordon Dein Category:Tim Mason Category:Mark Chapman Category:Conrad Hendricks Category:Ryan Coughlan Category:Matt Simpson Category:Anthony Kaub Category:Nadia Benussi Category:Larina Bennett Category:Nathalie Ryner Category:Lisa Soames Category:Kristy Snape Category:Marion Phillips Category:Pip Lund Category:Tracks Post Production Category:Alan Green Category:Vanessa Milton Category:John Wyatt Category:TVD Broadcast Category:RGB Pictures Category:Dickson's Yamaha Complex Category:Brendon Moo Category:Sarah Armstrong Category:Kerry Smith Category:Catherine Willis Category:Peter Griffiths Category:Jill Stewart Category:Myles Carney Category:Moneypenny Services Category:Janette Gould Category:Germaine Frances Category:Helena Stone Category:Ian Cicciari Category:Marcel Zammit Category:Ailsa Smeaton Category:Ian Munro Category:David Summons Category:Hugh Marks Category:Kris Noble Category:Kids Like Us Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Nine Network Category:Roadshow Entertainment